


The survivors (A Walking Dead Story)

by Daryldixon2



Series: The walking dead series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: What if Negan was good? What if Glenn and Abraham were still alive? What if Negan was a father to a 10 year old girl name Aspyn?Well in this story, Negan is good. Alexandria, Hilltop, The Saviors, and The Kingdom all stands together and fought against the Whisperers.





	The survivors (A Walking Dead Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's Danielle. I hope you enjoy this story.

It was a hot morning in Virginia. The Sanctuary had no

heat. The Saviors are to meet the other groups at Hilltop. 

Negan and Aspyn,10, are in a truck. Aspyn can't wait to 

see Judith Grimes,10. There is a new threat in this world. 

Negan will be informed when he arrives and hope this 

world will be safer once it has been taken care of. They 

arrived at night time, and walked into The Barrington 

house. Maggie Rhee and her husband Glenn Rhee came 

over, and Aspyn smiled. 

"Judith is in that room." Maggie said.

"Ok." Aspyn said.

Aspyn ran into the room, and smiled when she found 

Judith. They were talking and coloring pictures and 

laughed.

"Your dad seems nice." Judith said.

"He is." Aspyn said. "He's a wonderful father. When my mom died he was all I had. Well, besides the group. But I am mostly around him."

"My dad is the same." Judith said. 

"You two talking about your fathers?" Michonne said.

"Yes we are." Aspyn said.

Dinner was ready, and they all were surrounded at the table.

"So there is a new threat." Maggie said. "And we need the Saviors help."

"And what is this new threat?" Negan said.

"They wear walker skin." Maggie said. "They are known as the Whisperers. Alpha is lead by them."

Everyone sat there and was in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> And just so everyone knows the chapters are gonna be relatively short.


End file.
